


say yes

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him to marry her. He said no. And that was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say yes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

 

She asked him to marry her. He said no. And that was that.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

While he was on the boat Michael wondered what would be his reaction if he found out he was adopted, maybe a little bit of sadness and anger, but a lot of relief in general.

 

What he didn't understand was how for a different kind of person the reaction would be going after a guy you spend the last 37 years of your life thinking he was your twin, throw against a bed and ask him to marry you.

 

But then again he never was able to know what was going through Lindsay's head.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

In their last family reunion before Lucille's trial he didn't mention what had happened and neither did she.

And they avoid to look each other in the eyes all the time they stayed in the same room.

 

.

 

.

 

.

A year passes without him and Lindsay having any contact. And another, and another...

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Five years pass until one day she just shows up in his office in Orange County.

 

He notices small changes in her : the hair (way shorter) and small ages signs she had gained this past years (he had gained as well). And she seemed lost, but the truth is that he can't even remember the last time she seemed not to be lost for him. And he knows he probably looks the same right now for her.

 

This time she looks at him straight in the eye and says it's not that weird because it's not like they were blood related. She doesn't need to specify what she is talking about and he doesn't pretend that is the case. And it is weird. But still there is a small part of him that feels happy for having her in front of him again.

He thinks that maybe his son could be with his niece at that moment too. And that once six years ago George Michael said he was in love with Maeby and as a responsible parent he told him that though they were not related by blood still wasn't appropriate, she was still family, she was still his cousin. And remembers he almost said sister instead of cousin in that last sentence.

.

 

.

 

.

 

He sees Lindsay a few days later, and he notices two things : first the change in the hair (long and red), and the republican candidate she is flirting with.

 

Almost all women with red hair reminded him of Tracy, Michael didn't even tried to deny (at least not to himself) that this characteristic was what made him feel attracted for Rebel initially. But with Lindsay he doesn't see any resemblance with his wife, it's just her in front of him, his twin sister (adopted and two years older than him) once again throwing away her ideals for some stupid reason. And yet attraction is present, that he tries to deny in the privacy of his thoughts (he doesn't find himself very convincing)

 

.

 

.

 

.

Six years ago she asked him to marry her, and he said no. And that was the wise thing to do, but there is a part of his mind completely insane and kamikaze that looks at how was his life without her for the past years, and wishes really hard he had said yes.


End file.
